Sanic
Sanic the Hedgehog ( ) is an excited drawn version of Sonic. He is the main leader of MLG memes. He is known for raping the ears of many people around the world. Hero? Sanic is considered a hero by some for defeating the Illuminati. However, he is considered a villain by most for raping everyone's ears. The Team Up Sanic recently teamed up with tales to fight against Ganon. He rekt'd Tails Doll with his dankspine form, but Zalgo one-shot other MLG caracters. After that, MLG had a war with Creepypasta, and then MLG rekt the Creepypasta. The free-for-all Sanic and 69 other memes fought each other in the ultimate meme free-for-all. But Sanic and Weegee had to fuse again, drink the Chaos Doritos, and eat grape Mountain Dew to become the most powerful form of all - Hyper Saneegee God - to fight IIIumiroldi (a fusion of the Illuminati and Rick-Roll). last his nightmare-fueling earrape?]] Forms Supah sanic When Sanic consumes the Chaos Doritos, he becomes Supah sanic. Dankspine sanic When Sanic drinks Grape Mountain Dew, he becomes Dankspine sanic. Hypa sanic When Sanic smokes weed everyday while consuming the Chaos Doritos, he turns into Hypa sanic. Wea sanic When it becomes night, Sanic can turn into Wea sanic. By drinking Moon Dew, he is also able to do this transformation at daylight. Dieat sanic When Sanic drinks Diet Dew, he turns into Dieat sanic. Infinetee sanic The legend tells if Sanic eats infinity flavour dewritos he turns into, along with Saneegee, his second most powerful form, Infinetee sanic. Saneegee This form results if Sanic is doing a fusion with Weegee. In this final stadium, he is able to destroy the Illuminati's eye and theoretically to eliminate the Earth's life. Hyper Saneegee God When Sanic drinks the Chaos Doritos and eats Grape Mountain Dew, he becomes his most powerful form. This form is more powerful than 420 Illuminatis combined and can travel faster than light. Death Sanic died on in the sinking of the MV Gamma. He died the most miserable death you could ever imagine. The selfish loser got into a life boat all by himself and leaving the everyone else to die. However, his lifeboat was destroyed by the waves; however, he managed to survive and stay afloat. However, the waves smashed him against the rocky shore tearing him to pieces. He was found dead and mangled the next day by rescuers tangled in the rocks, but obviously "nobody" would miss him. EUPHORIA After his death, Sanic went into the ultimate euphoria, traveling the universe and reking scrubs. He sometimes appears to help both the old generation of MLG characters, such as Pepe the Frog and Spoderman, as well as the new generation of MLG characters, including Dat Boi, MLG Yerg, and more. Likes *Being Leader of MLG *Amy roseeee *GOING FAST *Malleo *Weegee *Green Hell Zone *Darwin Watterson *Steven Universe *Ugandan Knuckles *Mountain Dew *Fucking ur ears fag. Trivia *He is the king of the Green Hell Zone. *He can be good or evil depending on his current ambitions. *SEGA knows him, he even is a shirt in Sonic Forces! de:Sanic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Hero to Villain Category:Hedgehogs Category:Nightmares Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:LGBT Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Video Games Category:Deceased Category:Illuminati Category:Gods Category:Annoying Category:Really Hot Category:Villain to Hero Category:Evil Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Vinesauce Category:Youtube Poop Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters that are blue